glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows, en español Destrocé Tus Ventanas, es una canción presentada en el episodio Acafellas. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Mercedes Jones luego de romperle el parabrisas de la camioneta a Kurt Hummel, cuando el le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona este ultimo mira a Finn Hudson cuando Rachel Berry se atraviesa Mercedes le pregunta si esta enamorado de Rachel y este le contesta que si ya que Mercedes no sabia sobre la orientacion sexual de Kurt . Las Cheerios cantan y bailan detrás de Mereces. La versión original pertenece a Jazmine Sullivan de su álbum''' Fearless. Letra '''Brittany con las Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, Ahhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn I must admit it helped a little bit (Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah-ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah-ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah~ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when ('Brittany con las Cheerios: woah-) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah~~ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah~~ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'wo-) But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha ('Brittany con las Cheerios: woah) I bust the windows out ya car (las' Cheerios:'wo-) You know I did it cuz I left my mark (las' Cheerios:' wo-) (Brittany:'ah~ah) Wrote my initials with a crowbar ('Brittany: ah-ah) (las Cheerios:'wo-) And then I drove off into the dark ('las Cheerios: wo-) (Brittany:'ah-ah) I bust the windows out ya car, hey ('las Cheerios: wo-) You should feel lucky that was all I did (las Cheerios:'wo-) ('las' Cheerios:'wo~) After 5 whole years of this bullshit (Brittany:'ah-ah) Gave you all of me and you played with it I must admit it helped a little bit ('Brittany y las Cheerios:'ah-ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it ('Brittany y las Cheerios:'ah-ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength ('Brittany y las Cheerios:'ah-ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when ('Brittany y las Cheerios: woah) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Brittany y las Cheerios:'ah-ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it ('Brittany y las Cheerios:'ah-ah) You probably say that it was juvenile ('Brittany y las Cheerios:'ah-ah) But I think that I deserve to smile ('Brittany y las Cheerios: woah) Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no (Brittany con las Cheerios: woah-) (Brittany con las Cheerios:'yeah I did it) You should know it ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'you should know it) I ain't sorry ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'I ain't sorry) You deserved it ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'you deserved it) After what you did to me ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'after what you did) You deserve it ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'you deserve it) I ain't sorry no ohhh ('Brittany con las Cheerios: I ain't sorry x2) (Brittany con las Cheerios:'Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'you caused me pain, so I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah~~ah) I had to do something to make you hurt ('Brittany con las Cheerios: ah-ah) Oh but why am I still crying (Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah-ah) Why am I the one who's still crying '''Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah-ah) Oh oh you really hurt me baby ('Brittany con las Cheerios:'ah-ah) You really, you really hurt me baby ('''Brittany con las Cheerios: ah-ah) Hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me I bust the windows out your car. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal elogió esta reversión de "Bust Your Windows" de Riley como "imparable". Shawna Malcom del Los Angeles Times escribió que aunque en "Bust Your Windows" se notó "demasiado explícito el sentimiento detrás de toda la escena, se sintió apropiadamente real." Notas *Esta canción es una de los pocas presentaciones fantasiosas que se pueden ver en el show (similar a 'I Dreamed A Dream' y 'You Keep Me Hangin' On'). *Esta es la canción favorita de Amber Riley y ella convencio a Ryan Murphy de presentarla en la serie.